


Closet

by Saricess



Series: Jedi!Maul & Padawan Ahsoka [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi Maul, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jedi!maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Maul takes Ahsoka into a closet after teasing him relentlessly.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Jedi!Maul & Padawan Ahsoka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka is 18 in this and in my country 16 is the age of consent, so Ahsoka is two years above that and is considered not to be underage and in fact an adult.

A small supply closet was not his ideal room for this particular activity, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Plus it gives him the advantage of being closer - no choice in being closer as there was hardly any room for them to move. The closet was only built for very small things on shelves and one person to retrieve them, luckily they weren’t important items - the chances of being caught were small.

A delicious moan rang through his ears as he kissed harshly on her neck, they had rules about marks and bites but he couldn’t hold this one back - not when she partially begged for it.

“You need to be a quiet young one.” He hummed against her skin, enjoying the way she shivered in delight. “We don’t want people to hear and get caught now, do we?”

“N-No Master.” Her reply is shaken but he couldn’t blame her, not when his lips are on her skin and his hands fondling her breasts over her tunic. 

“Good.” He kissed her heatedly, enjoying the feel of her tongue around his - how needy she was for his touch and pleasure. He pulled back, her gasping for air much more then him but their cheeks still heated and dark. “Now then, I’m going to put my hand on your cunt. Keep quiet if you want to cum.” 

She nodded and he instantly moved his left hand from her breast and trailed it down to her thigh, going back up again before descending under her leggings and underwear. Maul let out a small groan at how wet she was, they hadn’t even been going at for that long and she was soaked. 

A finger traced her walls, outline and put a slight pressure to her clit. Ahsoka bit her lip to muffle her moan, swallowing it down quickly before opening her eyes to look at him again. He absolutely loved how blue they were, sure his and a lot of others were blue but Ahsoka’s - they were a different kind, one that shined love and compassion, and when she was fierce - oh was there in a fire there that made him rile up. 

He entered a finger and her body instantly jerked, she placed a hand on her mouth to help muffle the moan. Her eyes closed shut when two more entered and began to move. Maul licked his lips as he watched the sight before him, she may still be in her clothes but that didn’t take away any of her beauty. Her beautiful orange skin and white facial markings on her forehead, brows and cheeks. Her body in between slim and muscular, the tunic hugged her curves and the leggings teased him with their diamond cuts. 

But what really did it for him was the little window just above her chest - now that teased him more then the leggings. There were times he caught himself staring when she bent down or when he stood over her and had to restrain himself from touching in public, Ahsoka liked to play on that and give him suggestions, that many times had him pull her into a private place and have her. 

Just like what he was doing now.

“M-Master.” Ahsoka had rid her hand over her mouth and leaned into his shoulder, her hands gripping the back of his robes; he could feel her mouth pressed hard against the soft material just under his shoulder, her teeth slightly biting into it. “I-I can’t-” 

“You can and will.” He hissed softly against her leku and pressed a kiss there. “You asked for this Ahsoka, you wanted this. Are you so afraid to back out now?”

He felt her stiffen and grinned, she never stood away from a challenge and that’s exactly what he gave her. Her hands gripped his robes tighter and he felt the pressure of her mouth gone, she accepted it - now he hoped that she would succeed.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt and pressed his thumb against her clit, there was only a rumble in her throat; holding back a sound of pleasure that although he desperately wanted to hear - would have to wait until they were somewhere really private. 

His other hand continued to fondle one of her breasts, despite the bra and tunic she wore over it Maul could easily find her nipples and gave it a slight tug. Her fingers dug into his robe and he felt the tips on his skin; Maul loved it when she gave him marks, especially on his back and so had to bite back a moan which she would have loved to hear. 

Ahsoka clenched around him and her breathing had gotten erratic, he could feel the heat off her cheek that pressed against his neck - Force how he wanted to take her fully right there and then.

She grunted as he went harder and felt herself coming close. “M-Master. I-”

“I know young one.” His whisper made her shiver in delight again, the hand on her breasts squeezed the flesh that made her jump and buckle her hips. “Cum for me Ahsoka.”

That was all she needed as she gave a muffled moan as she finally came undone on his fingers, her body shook but slowly stopped as her high decreased. Her panted breath hit his neck that made him shiver in return and gently pull out his fingers, the hand on her breast gone and instead under her leku to gently hold the back of her neck, and pulled her backward so she could see him. 

Her eyes were lidded, clouded with the ecstasy of her orgasm and her lips parted as she regained her breath. Only when Ahsoka finally looked at him did he lick and suck her wetness off his fingers, her eyes widened at the display and he couldn’t help but grin. The second he was done her arms were around his shoulder and her lips were on his which he gladly accepted, and wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her wobbly legs.

A small whimper came from her lips as they parted, they were swollen and the darkness on her cheeks had increased, as well as her blue stripes. He needed to fix that before leaving.

Maul’s hands came to her cheeks and gently brushed his thumb over the white markings, Ahsoka gave a sigh of comfort and leaned into his touch, pressing a kiss onto his palm. He smiled at her, gently and kissed her forehead, the actions had decreased the clear signs of embarrassment but they stayed for a little more. Maul’s thumb continued to give their gentle touches until her cheeks and blue stripes were back to their normal colour.

“Are you going to think twice before teasing me in public?” He asked with a smirk, Ahsoka looked at him - all the previous expressions he had seen on her now gone - replaced with a smirk of her own.

“I think you know the answer to that Master.”

“That I do.” He hummed. “So next time Ahsoka, try to be careful, and make sure we have a better place to hide.”

“Yes Master.”

“Good.” He praised her again and gave her a quick soft kiss on her nose. “Now then my Padawan, we should get going. We’ve overstayed our time here.”

Luckily no one was around to see them exit the room, and if there were, Master and Padawan would simply tell them that they were looking for something. 


End file.
